


Idle Hands

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, intragluteal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT:  m/m sex, intragluteal sex.  <br/>SUMMARY:  PWP, Spike wants a shag. <br/>SPOILERS: Through Ats Season 5. <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

Spike wandered into Angel's office, draping himself onto a chair. "I'm bored. Fancy a shag?" 

Angel looked up and sighed, and then the words sunk in. "What?" 

"Fancy. A. Shag?" Spike repeated slowly. "Or have you forgotten what a shag is?" 

"I _remember_ what a shag is. I just don't know why you're asking the question." 

"Because I want a shag, obviously, you great poof." 

Angel sighed again. "Barking up the wrong tree here. Curse, remember?" 

"I remember. You thinking you'll find perfect happiness in my little white arse? I'm flattered." 

Angel rolled his eyes. "Don't be. I wasn't thinking that."

"Then why'd you mention the curse? Awright, if you don't want a shag maybe I can interest the Watcher. He's a pretty one and practically gagging for it." 

"Don't mess with Wesley, he has important work to do." 

Spike chuckled. "I won't take up too much time. I imagine he's about to pop as is." Spike pushed up from the chair and headed towards the door. 

Angel flowed up from his chair and before he could think he had Spike against a wall. "I _said_ , don't mess with Wesley." He pushed a knee up between Spike's legs. "You're such a brat." 

Spike chuckled and rubbed back against Angel's thigh. "I am, no doubt there. But admit it, you want to fuck me into the nearest available surface, don't you?" 

Angel lowered his leg and spun Spike to face the wall. "Lube?" He asked. 

"Always prepared, like a boy scout. Left hip pocket on the duster." 

Angel pulled out the lube and then peeled Spike's duster away, tossing it onto a chair. Then his fingers went to work on Spike's jean, unbuttoning them and pushing them down partway. His own trousers were opened just enough for him to take himself out. This was going to be quick and dirty, thought Angel. Quick and dirty and filthy and no time for rapturous flights of fantasies of happiness. He slicked his own cock and squirted some down the divide between Spike's cheeks. 

Spike's expression as Angel then just pushed between his cheeks without penetration would have been a sight to behold if anyone else had been in the room. "Oi!" 

"Oh, shut up, Spike, I've got you too." Angel wrapped a lube-slick palm around Spike's cock and began stroking as he kept thrusting shallowly between his cheeks. Spike purred and pushed into Angel's hand. He did like those hands on him and he didn't know why Angel was playing this little game but he'd play along for now. 

For Angel's part he just didn't want to get lost in the heavenly sensations of Spike wrapped around his cock. He knew if he went inside he'd probably just cancel his appointments and fuck Spike all damn day. But he couldn't resist the blond temptation and he _sure_ as shit couldn't have him going to Wesley. The thought of those two pretty boys fucking was almost enough to make him climax right damn now. 

Spike groaned as he felt Angel moving faster and harder and he flexed his ass on Angel's cock. That got him a moan from Angel so he kept doing it even as Angel was stroking him faster. 

It had been too long for both of them. Too long since they'd had anything but the release of their own hands. They didn't last long, Spike exploding into orgasm first, splashing against the wall and over Angel's hand, and Angel not long after. 

He slumped forward, pinning Spike to the wall for a moment as he recovered himself. Then he took out a handkerchief to clean them both. "Well you were right, I did fancy a shag," he said wryly. Spike pulled up his jeans and moved to retrieve his duster, but Angel stopped him and kissed him. "Not so fast. Come back after work, maybe I can do better." 

Spike chuckled and grinned. "Now _that's_ a date." He got his duster and left the office, still grinning. 

Angel sat back down at his desk. Looked like he'd finally found a way to shut Spike up without fighting. He smiled to himself as he hit the intercom. "Harmony, send in my next appointment."


End file.
